Vel Verde (Symphogear Decade)
Fox New call this place Hell ! Ha, what a bunch of naive sheep. Do they ever seen Omaha Beach or Vietnam. "Crash" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Somebody help me ! There a monster attacking ! AHHHHHHHHHHH "Bam" I'm sorry, f-f-for ever doubting you Fox News. Val Verde is a fictional Country on South America that are embroiled in a Civil War. People often called this place a "Hell On Earth". Situation Val Verde is a country that are always on the brink of terror. There are twelve rebel group fighting against the Government and amongst themselves for different ideology. Terrorist from another country trying to gain foothold by fighting against both the rebel and the Government in order to prove their capacity to the rest of the world. Backing the terrorist are a mysterious organization supplied them with humanoid and bipedal mech. But their effort are fruitless as the Rebel Leader have striking a deal with a race of monster from the Mirror World in order to become armored warrior and fight against them, each leading their own army of monster to fight amongst each monster. With the Terrorist being reduced to randomly shooting people on the street to make themselves look more terrifying than they actually are. The Government are backed by the Lycant Corporation who want to maintain a brutal oppressive regime in order to increase the amount of natural born Orpnoch, monster who was born when a human die a painful death when they have Seed Of Agito, a power that manifested when someone sink so deep into despair that the only thing they want is hope. With the power of Lycant Corporation backing them, they are a target for the Vampire Count. As Val Verde a safe-haven for themselves free from the discrimination by human who not only tolerate, but worshipping them as their savior. But ever since they discover that their nemesis Lycant Corporation was backing the oppressive government. They wage a full-blown war in order to protect their home turf. As the war progress, more human die due to either being drained of their life force. Or being kill by an Orpnoch who want to sired them to increase their number. However, even if one are fortunate enough to stay out of the war-zone. They will face terror within their own home due to an influx of Native Worm, monster that can shape-shift into people and copy their behavior. Acting as spy and supporter for the Orpnoch. Both believe they are the evolution of mankind. If they somehow escape the Worm, they will be picked off by the Undead. A group of Immortal monster that backing up the Vampire Count due to mutual friendship between the two. Any human that were killed be an Immortal Undead will have chance of becoming a Lesser Undead. As the undead are lacking in number, they're trying to increase their number. Or if they can somehow stay put in their home with proper barricade. The chance of being eaten by a Mirror Monster that doesn't belong to a rebel army is high. And even then they could be kill by a wandering maniac called Kuuga whom believe the best way to end suffering in Val Verde was to kill everyone except himself and a girl that he chosen to be his queen. Planning to re-populated the country with only his "pure and peaceful" gene. Or Some decide the best way to survive is going to a secluded Jungle. But then they discover that those Jungle are filled with Grongi. An ancient tribe of human mutated by meteorite energy. Whom are too afraid of the war between all the other type of monster out there. They decide to pick on whomever unlucky enough to go near the vicinity of their tribe. In order to avoid being detected. Some develop psychic power or enhanced strength. But are targeted by the Unknown, follower of a dark god who are beast-like angel in nature led by a Zealot called Mirage Agito . Yet some still seek miracle in the form of Imagin. A wish-granting race that exchange wish for a body. But since there is no way they can escape from Val Verde. As the country was barricaded from the outside by Time Space Administrative Bureau and only Relic User, Dark Decade can leave the country. But there are nothing prevent people from stupidly entering this country. United Nation has send troops to peacekeeping the country. But their force are infiltrated by Shockah. Who turn everyone of them into Kaizo Ningen. Turning the peacekeeping troop against the people of Val Verde. Any people who are un-awared or stupid enough to accept help from the UN troop will be kidnapped into Shocker and turn into a Kaizo Ningen. Forever loosing their humanity and will to live. Doomed to becoming a mindless monster forever. Even the J.S.D.F Troop send into the country are backed by a very militaristic faction within the army. Whom struck a deal with the Oni to gain their power. With that power, they seek to proved Japan might to the world by destroying both the Rebel and the Goverment. But are greet with deadpan surprise when the country they are going into has been already turn into a monster hotpot. In order to save their face and keep their nation pride. The US has requested the U.N permission to kill everyone in Val Verde, whether they are civilian or not. As the U.N think Val Verde are a threat the world. They agreed and label everyone living inside Val Verde terrorist and potential terrorist. The convention US army is backed by a unit of super soldier from Project: Power Ranger. In the quest of killing everyone in Val Verde. But both Russian and EU who want a piece of that pie joining in with their own unit of super soldier called Project: J.A.K.Q and Project: Global Fever J. With all of that in mind, there are still of course occasional Noise outbreak. When that occur, all the side stop fighting and immediately run away to hide. Since despite being monster, super soldier wearing power armor, or armored figure wearing belt and riding motorcycle. they still cannot doing anything to the Noise. Tsubasa Kazanari was the one who where sent to deal with the Noise problem. Yet she still unaware of all the other monster. Since they will leave her alone out of respect for her act in killing the Noise for them. And this place is also the one where Dark Decade choose as the place to atone for his sin. The sin of not successfully protecting Kanade Amou during the concept. Only success in preventing her body from being destroyed by the Swan Song. As he dragging a cryogenic coffin of her around to reminding him of his failure. His undying love for her, Tsubasa, Chris, Hibiki and Miku. He set out on a quest to kill every single civilian in the country. Using their body as sacrifice for his uncle who promise him he will revived Kanade. If Dark Decade can atone for his sin and prove his love by killing millions worthless life just to save one precious life. Category:Symphogear Decade Category:Locations